The Blue Rose
by viviaga77
Summary: The sequal to Final fantasy 9 adding a new adventureous character, who doesn't take over the story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Eiko's loss  
  
Another year had passed after everyone saw each other again in Alexandria, And Zidane, Eiko, Garnet, and Quina went to go visit Treno. Eiko was the most exited because she had never finished exploring it on her first visit. When they arrived in front of Treno, They all stopped. "It's beautiful!" Eiko exclaimed. Eiko had discovered the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. It was like a rose, only much prettier. It was baby blue, and the tips of the petals were glimmering in the color of periwinkle. But, is was all alone, on it's own branch on it's own bush. "Maybe it taste like frog" Quina wondered. "No don't eat it!" Eiko yelled. "I'm going to take it. " Eiko said happily. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It's now ours" Garnet protested. Eiko ignored her and picked the rose. When she did a blue shine shot from the ground. Eiko said, "Wow, this rose must mean something." As they walked into Treno, Eiko put the rose in her hair and said, "I'm gunna be right back." "OK" Zidane said, "But be careful!" Eiko ran off, but she was upset. She wanted people to notice her more, she wanted to prove what she was made of. "Well my chances with Zidane are gone, but I'm might as well do something." she exclaimed as she hopped over to the moogle playing happily with the dog. She shrugged, then walked into the weapon shop. "How may I help you?" This large salesman asked. "I wanna fight that monster, and don't hold me back BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" she screamed. "OK OK! go ahead!" he yelled. She fell to the floor, feeling scared, but confident. The monster was a type of dragon, but he had the mind and voice of a human. "I've been waiting for you" He said in a deep voice. "Wha?" Eiko wondered. She studied the dragon. It was as black as night, not a speck of color on his body, except for his blood red eyes. It was a small dragon, just about the size of an average human. After one hit with Eiko's summon, the dragon scooped her up with a loud screech, and burst through the ceiling causing all of Treno to shake. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, wanting Zidane to come rescue her. Zidane, Garnet, and Quina jumped. "Was that big frog?" Quina asked. "Something must of happened to Eiko!" Zidane yelled. They all sprinted to she weapon shop as than ran into a young girl. "Oops sorry, just getting something for Ruby." The girl said. "Ruby? You know her?" Zidane asked. "Yes! I'm her best friend!" "Well we gotta go see what happened to our friend" Garnet said quickly worrying. I'll be a great help if you let me join! My name is Tawnya. " She said. "come along, we better hurry!" Garnet yelled. "OK" Tawnya said gladly. They ran into the shop. "What happened to the little girl?!?!" Zidane screamed. "U...um..." he started. "COME ON AND SPIT IT OUT!" Tawnya said withought hesitating. "The dragon took her!" the salesman exclaimed. "You sell good food?" Quina asked politely. Zidane couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed everyone's attention and they all dashed out of Treno onto the Hilda Guard 3. As they drove straight upwards they could see the black speck in the sky, and they fallowed. "Did the monster want that...rose?" Zidane thought. "Maybe he want eat rose!" Quina exclaimed. "This is more serious then wanting to eat a rose!" Tawnya yelled after they had explained to her what Eiko had found. They looked up once again, and they could still se it. Then it took a sharp turn and vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two White Castle  
  
"Where did it go?" Garnet asked. "Maybe it go to gourmet shop." Quina thought. "There must be something up there, something small, or something huge. I couldn't of done anything with Eiko without going to a certain place!" Tawnya said smartly. The ship kept rising. When it went above the puffy clouds, they saw it. "WOW" They all exclaimed "I knew it" Tawnya said. There, above the clouds stood a castle like none other. It had the most spires of any building on earth. It was White as snow, but the trim was blood red, just like the monsters eyes. "How are we going to park the ship?" Garnet wondered. "We could probably put it to a halt onto the clouds!" Zidane said. "Yeah, your right, if a whole castle can fit there, then we could too. A thud bumped the ship as they landed on weightless clouds. They were all silent. When walked onto the clouds, it felt as if they were on mid air. They all stared up. The door was as tall as the whole building. "OK, listen up. When we go inside there will probably be many guards, and maybe some monsters. We must all stay alert, be careful, and stick together for as long as possible." Zidane stated. They walked to the door quickly, and as if it was welcoming them, it automatically opened. They walked inside alerted, but it was very strange. All it was, was a giant white room. No windows, no doors, no guards, no monsters, no nothing. It seemed like it could go on forever. They saw two small shadows at the other end of the huge room. They ran to it, and saw that there were two hallways. "Well I guess I'm going to go back on what I said... We are going to have to split up." Zidane stated. "OK, I'll go with Garnet. And Tawnya, you go with Quina (just to get used to her)" he whispered. "What you say? We go eat yummy bird?! I like you Tawnya. Quina said. Garnet and Zidane went to the left, and Quina and Tawnya went to the right. "I wonder why he wants that rose, I knew Eiko shouldn't have stolen it" Garnet stated. "Your right. Maybe the rose has some kind of power to certain creatures." Zidane wondered. Tawnya and Quina walked down their hall which never seemed to end. "When will we get to eat bird?" Quina asked while licking her gastro fork. "SSHhhh..." Tawnya whispered observing the plain hall. Suddenly it seamed to vanish, and they were in another huge, plain room. they both gasped so loud it echoed through the whole castle. That gave signal for Zidane and Garnet to come. They were together within seconds. They gasped once again, seeing Eiko. Without her rose, and with out her horn. She was lying, lying on a white hard wood bed covered in a sheet of glass. This bed also had a pillow supporting her head. As they walked up the bed to wake her, a sudden thud caused everyone to leap back. That Black dragon appeared, and he did want the rose. "So nice to see some visitors to see you toady friend. My name is Kihoman" He said in a deep voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH EIKO'S BELONGINS, AND WHAT DID U DO TO EIKO?!?!?" Tawnya shrieked. "Oh, that. You little friend is just sleeping for a bit, while I'm preparing for something that will take a while to make . " He said. "Like what?" Zidane asked rudely. "You prepare yummy meal?" Quina asked. "Would you just let it go Quina?!?" Tawnya said. "Anyway...I've been wanting these special ingredients for ages. First Her summoner's horn, then...the rose. It will give me power to all magic that has ever existed." he yelled. "And what are you planning to do with this power?" Garnet asked him. "Well, I have made a bargain with my friends back in a cave...uh, that if I am able to receive this powerand share it with them, that they would give me a reward. But they are too pathetic to know that I will destroy them soon after I arrive, before they give me their so called "reward". The rest of my power I will use for partly a good cause. I shall destroy all evil beasts and planets, I shall demolish every place I do not approve of, and everyone I don't approve of, and those people will include you. Wouldn't you say that's a good deal?" He asked. "Do you know what I think? I think that just hogging everything to yourself is just being a selfish brat who doesn't care for anyone but them self. People like you are the ones who should be destroyed! Tawnya roared. "...." Kihomen said nothing. "That's what I thought!" Zidane bellowed. "Now let friend go, or I cook you good!" Quina howled. "Fine, I'll make you a deal, You destroy me, and you get they key to free Eiko." Zidane quickly said..."AGREED!" 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gone  
  
Everyone looked at Zidane knowing that the monster would probably trick us. But it was too late. Zidane took His Ultima weapon and slashed Kihoman on the wing causing it to twitch. Kihomen had the power to use Grand Cross, and he cast it on the party. Tawnya fell asleep, and Garnet turned to a zombie. Quina was so frustrated with him that she leaped onto his back and began to bight his neck. Garnet awoke Tawnya, and then while Quina was still bighting Kihoman, Zidane to leaped onto his back, and began searching for his key, and other useful items. Tawnya cast her most powerful summon...Ifrit. This damaged Kihoman badly, He shrieked and chucked Quina and Zidame off of him. "THIS IS THE END OF YOU" He yelled. Zidane and Quina were injured badly, And Garnet was still in a zombie mode. Kihoman sliced his fangs through everyone, causing then to almost give up. Soon Garnet was able to become normal and help heal the party. "I COOK YOU GOOD!" Quina bellowed out and she started frying the beast. Tawnya soon turned to Trance. she took her staff, and tripped the making him fall to the ground. He used his fiery breath to get back, and he reduced Tawnya's HP to 1. She was in so much rage, that she prepared for something even more powerful. "Shock!" She yelled and glitter sprung from her staff. Kihoman shrieked and whaled as for all this damage. For the last and final move, Quina finally did "Cook him good." She sizzled him right down to the toe. But somehow, the only thing that looked damaged was his voice. "I w...will live o...on." He said in a crackly voice. Then chunks of wood and plastic covered everyone as he burst through the roof. "Everyone alright?" Garnet asked. "Kinda." Tawnya said rubbing her head. They turned to the bead hearing some type of pounding noise, they say Eiko screaming and trying to break the seal of the bead. Zidane had stolen Kihoman's pack, and found the key. He unlocked the seal and Eiko burst out into words. "IT WAS HORRIBLE, FIRST HE TOOK ME UP WAY IN THE SKY, AND I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF, THE HE TOOK ME HERE THEN HE PUT ME TO SLEEP..." "EIKO! slow down, take it easy." Zidane told her. Franticly Eiko was patting hear head trying to feel her horn. "WHAT THE HEAK HAPPENED TO MY HORN?!?!?" she sobbed. "Shhh...he took it, we feel your pain, but you need to calm down so we can figure this out. Ok,... "Garnet went on telling Eiko what Kihoman was planning. "Remembered how he talked about his friends in a cave?" Tawnya stated. "Yeah, he said that he would go to share it with them...but destroy them first. We must go find the cave!" Garnet exclaimed. "Wait! what about my rose, and my horn?!?" Eiko protested. "Maybe we can go ask Doctor Tot about that." Garnet thought. "Will we have time though?" Tawnya said. "Remember? he also said that his power will take a while to prepare." Zidane stated. Garnet explained, "Well we better hurry up, and stop wasting valuable time, don't worry Eiko." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Demolished  
  
After they had climbed aboard the Airship, Quina went into the Kitchen to prepare dinner. "Good food made from heart...and good food!" she exclaimed. Tawnya chuckled. While Quina prepared for dinner everyone else went down to a large room where they were able to rest for a bit before they arrived at Treno. Zidane stretched out and laid on a couch, Eiko and Garnet sat at another couch, admiring one of the books left on board. But Tawnya was doing something else, she had a pencil and paper, then she began writing... Dear Ruby, After that dragon escaped from Treno, I went with a man named Zidane, and some of his friends to go find out what happened. We followed the dragon (who was carrying a girl) Into a.... " Hey! Whatcha doing there?" Zidane yelled as he walked to her. "Just writing...something." Tawnya said annoyed and startled. "Oh, sorry. I'm just curious...and hungry." "It's ok, I'll be done soon anyway." She said nicely as she went on...  
  
...plain white castle floating on the clouds When we arrived, we searched the castle and found our friend who was laid down on a bed but without her summoners horn, and a special rose she had found at Treno. Soon enough the dragon appeared and told us what he was going to do with these two objects. He plans to gain all magic power, and destroy Beasts, Places, and people he doesn't care for etc... We had to fight that Dragon who's name was Kihoman. But once again, he escaped, just like he did in Treno, he burst through the ceiling. After that We knew we had to get Eiko's belongings back so now we are heading to Treno to ask Doctor Tot about this. If you find out anything about this dragon, please write me!!!. p.s. I didn't forget to get your present! Sincerely Tawnya  
  
She put down her pencil just in time for Dinner. Quina staggered in carrying a plate for everyone on her head, foot, one arm, another arm, and her tongue. "I make you good food...Frog omelets with egg salad." She told everyone. "Th...thanks Quina.", Zidane said gasping at the frogs. Just about everyone ate their egg salad and left their frog omelet on their plate. "Why you no like? O well, I eat all." Quina stated taking everyone's plate and slurping up their omelets. Tawnya left the lounge, and went around the airship just to get used to it. She found a small room that she like very much. It had a window so she could see the beautiful sky and ground. And there was a cushioned rocking chair and a fireplace. "Aawww." She said getting comfortable. She started opening her book, when the sky suddenly turned to black. "We must be near Treno!" She said to herself. She started running to the other side of the airship to tell everyone. As she was running a rumble disturbed her as she clenched onto a rail. that rumble was followed by a gigantic clatter that shook the whole ship. Tawnya could hear everyone's yell, but her leg was caught in between two rails. "Help!" She screamed. But it was too late. Another explosion occurred Which shook the ship and somehow seemed to damage the airship causing everything to fail. "HELP!" Tawnya screamed in pain as he ankle was twisting. Everyone dashed towards her, but one last smash did the job. The ship shook again as everyone fell to the ground, and that's where the Airship was going also. As it Fell rapidly Tawnya's ankle gave way and cracked, as the ship Crashed into the Forest near Treno. Everyone ran to Tawnya. "Are you alright?" Garnet asked. "OUCH! My leg got caught in the bars and I think it's broken." She explained. Quina hopped over and helped bandage her ankle. "Thanks!" Tawnya said. "Come on lets get outa here, the ship is on fire! We must hurry!" Zidane screamed as everyone followed him, Tawnya limping in the back. When they exit the ship everyone's mouth dropped wide open. Treno was demolished, Crushed, Destroyed. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Doctor Tot  
  
Garnet's eyes began to water as she held onto Zidane. "Will find out what happened." He said as he was comforting Garnet. "It must of been Kihoman, I guess we were to late." Tawnya stated, her eyes starting to water also. "Lets go!" Eiko yelled. When they came into the broken down city, they saw Bricks, rocks, glass, and injured people everywhere. The only people standing were the Thieves. "What Kehoman said was true. He'll keep only the ones who are his friends." Zidane said. Tawnya and Eiko bent over to the casualties groaning in pain. They both helped them up and brought then onto a boulder which seemed to be a good sitting area. Quina brought them some water and food. "Eat this, then you get better." She told them. Garnet hugged Zidane as she cried because she couldn't stand watching people get hurt anymore. "Why does it happen to only the good innocent people?" She said sobbing. "That's what we are going to find out." Zidane said. "Come on guys, lets go see if Tot is alright." "TOT!" Garnet yelled. "Oh, I hope he's alright." Everyone dashed to his home and they saw him packing his bags. "Thank goodness your alright...What are you doing?" Eiko asked. "Oh, Hello, I'm packing my things together." Tot said. "What are you planning to do?!?" Garnet wondered. "Well I plan to go settle into the Black Mage Village for a while so I can study there, besides Treno is gone now. Everyone is to drunk to rebuild it for years." he said. "Who's this young lady?" He asked to Tawnya. "I'm Tawnya, I came along to help Zidane and his friend out." Tawnya told him. "We need your help. A dragon stole Eiko's special rose, and her summoners horn. He destroyed Treno with his power, and plans to keep going. Do you have any books on Eiko's type that we could barrow?" Zidane asked. "I think so." Tot said rummaging through his bookshelf. "Ahh, here it is." he said "THANK YOU!" Garnet said gladly. "Anything else? he asked. "Oh, and do have a map of any caves?" Tawnya asked. "Here you go." Tot said handing her the map. "I hope you get to the Black Mage Village safely, It's quite a lovely place to stay." Garnet stated. "Ok, I hope you get along safely on your adventure also." Tot said scratching his big nose. "Eiko walked up to Tot and surprisingly gave him a hug. "Thank you Doctor Tot. Now don't you get lost going to the Village, it's hard to find, and I don't want to find myself having to come out and save you." She exclaimed. "Oh..." Tot said chuckling. "It's alright, I'll be fine." He told Eiko. "Bye!" They all yelled as they ran off. "Wait!!!" Tot screamed. "What is it? they said as they came back. "Well I found this, and a note." he said holding out a pedal of the blue rose, and a note. They gasped. Zidane read the note out loud.  
  
One down, many to go.  
  
"This must be from Kihoman, but he's a dragon, not a human." Zidane told everyone. "This getting spooky." Quina said beginning to run out of Treno. "Gotta go!" They all said as they fallowed Quina out of Treno. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Cave  
  
Everyone ran out of Treno the got on the airship. It was rough getting it to start seeing that it landed in the forest. It was shaky the whole ride, which was very unpleasant. They all walked into the lounge as Quina drove the ship. Garnet started reading the Index of the book, to see if there was anything we could do for Eiko's head. "Aahh. Here it is!" She said to everyone as her finger pointed to "Summoners horns, page 388." She said flipping through the jagged edges. She began reading. "It says here that if someone's horn is removed from their head, that it will grow back eventually. But there is only one way. There is a type of lotion that we need to apply everyday after breakfast on Eiko's head. It's called neoboise." Garnet stated. "Where are we going to find that?!?" Eiko asked. "I don't know" Garnet said. "I think we could hold off on that and look for the cave Kihoman talked about." Zidane interrupted. "He's right. We can't waste anymore time." Tawnya told Eiko. "As soon as we get through this, and life becomes more peaceful, then we could head to a medicine shop." Tawnya stated. She unraveled the map and searched it. "How will we know which one it is?" Zidane asked. "I guess we will just have to try one. But it would probably be better hidden then the rest of the caves." Tawnya stated. "Well I think the closest one is just over this mountain peak." Zidane thought. "We better slow down." All of the sudden the ship jerked and started tipping on the mountain side. "What's Happening?" They screamed as they began to run to the front of the ship. "Nothing seems to be wrong with it, but it's way out of control. Tawnya dashed into the lounge and grabbed her gift she got for Ruby in Treno. The ship skid along the mountain and the door flung open. Garnet grabbed hold of Zidane when they saw Quina run over to them. " I think we jump now!" She belted. "Jump?!? Are you crazy?" Tawnya yelled at Quina. It was too late. A sudden rush sucked everyone out of the ship. Everyone was scared to death because they new there was no soft place to land. soon enough everyone plunged into a large red tree. Quina unfortunately was too heavy to stay on. She snapped her branch in half, crash onto the ground. "Ouch??" She said to herself quietly "Lets get out of here!" Zidane yelled as he began climbing down. "Hang on, my leg is soar." Tawnya said. Eventually everyone plopped to the ground, they all looked down near there feet. There was a tiny whole in front of them which probably lead to the cave. "Well, there no chance I could fit through tiny speck." Quina said sadly. "You be our lookout, just in case you see someone. ok?" Zidane asked. "S...sure." She told. Garnet squeezed in first, the Tawnya, Eiko, then Zidane. "This is quite odd, I've never seen a cave like this before. Tawnya said looking at the perfectly smooth walls. They walked further into the cave seeing more changes in the texture of the cave walls that began to get smaller. In front of them was one pathway with light at the other end. "Lets go take a look." Eiko said bravely as she dashed in front of everyone else. She ran so far that it was almost impossible to see her. A minute later they could tell she stopped. "This isn't good." she said quietly as she felt a rumble below her feet. "What is it?" Zidane asked Eiko as she ran towards them. "Good ques..." The floor rumbled again. "Stay close." Zidane ordered. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 Britta  
  
Zidane grabbed everything he brought into the cave as the floor shook again. the sound of rocks crumbling and earth lifting was heard everywhere.  
  
"It's a trap!" Zidane told everyone. "How do you expect us to get out?" Tawnya scolded. "We can't." Zidane said Suddenly it Tipped and everyone was thrown to the walls of the cave. The Ceiling began to become thinner, and a bright light was shown through. "What is it?" Eiko wondered They heard a funny kind of sinker above their heads. It became louder until the cave was completely lifted inside of a giant Air ship. "I don't know about this, but I hope Quina's Okay." Tawnya said nervously. "So nice to see you again!" A voice grumbled. "Who's there?" Garnet said as everyone looked above them. It was Kihoman. But someone else was with him. A blue shimmer surrounded the floor as a woman appeared on the mysterious ship. "My name is Britta." A voice said. They looked at her. She was a tall woman with a black outfit that had white feathers shooting from the ends of it. Her hair was covering most of her face. They looked next to her and saw that she was stroking Kihoman's head. "Why do you enjoy ruining everyone's life?" Asked Zidane. " I'm not ruining my life aren't I?" She said chuckling. "Why don't you just shut up and quit wrecking our lives then?" Tawnya yelled bravely at Britta. "Because I want to do something with my life, besides wondering around playing, and doing worthless things all my life like you." Britta said. Zidane squinted when he saw something in the back of the room. It was fat, pink, and had a long tongue. "(Quina!)" Zidane whispered out loud. "What did you just say?" Britta asked zidane as she walked up to him. "N...nothing." He said putting his face up to hers. "If I see any stupid behavior around me I shall cast you all out of this earth!" She screamed. Eiko gulped. "Then why did you bring us here?" Eiko asked loudly starting to notice Quina also. "To get rid of you for good using the most painful death possible." Britta stated glaring at them. "So I guess it wouldn't mater if we behaved badly then would it?" Zidane scowled. "You are just making you death worse." Britta said as she kicked Zidane in the shin and tripped him. She turned to her side and rushed everyone into a pitch black room. They were locked up from head to toe with chains. She threw a covered bowl filled with water at their feet. "Lets see if your strong enough to reach that fool." She said to Zidane. She snatched Zidane's bag from him and left the room slamming the door. As she walked away she was laughing out loud with Kihoman. "Lemme go!" EIko shrieked as she jiggled her chains together. "We should think this through. The more we struggle free the more our wrists and ankles will be soar." Tawnya stated. "Does anyone have anything on them that could come in handy?" Tawnya asked quietly. "My bag was taken." Zidane said as he slumped down onto the cold cement. "Nope." Eiko and Garnet sighed. "All we can do now is wait." Garnet said lowering her head.  
  
(i know, my chapters are tiny, but i can't help it.) 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 Escape  
  
They all heard a rusting in the barred room behind them. "Who's there?" Zidane said. "You talk to me?" Someone said as it popped up behind them. "Quina! help us!" They yelled. "What you doing here?" She asked sniffing the room. "Britta locked us up, now come over here and give us that water and unlock these chains! Zidane said anxiously. Quina walked over to the bowl of water and sniffed it. "This smell fresh." She said wanting to drink it. "Now unlock the chains!" Tawnya demanded. Quina walked up to her struggling to opened the lock. She picked up a stick and managed to break the lock into two pieces. "Thank you!" Tawnya said delighted as she leaped up. Quina broke the locks to everyone, they all stood up with soar legs and arms. "Can I drink a bit of that water?" Tawnya asked Zidane. "Sure, but leave enough for everyone." He replied. Tawnya took the large bowl of water and began to drink it. When she put the bowl done she immediately fell to the ground. They all dropped over her in great worry. "Can you hear me?!?" Garnet said panting. "Come on guys, give her some air." Zidane said as she pushed everyone back away from Tawnya. "She is still breathing, but she is defiantly out for now, we need to get out of this ship as soon as we can so we can get her to a doctor." Eiko said. "Good point" Garnet said to Eiko. Zidane turned around and looked at Quina. "What do you have in your hand?" he asked her. "I found this on ground." She told him as she held one of the petals of the blue rose. Zidane stood up and walked over to her. "I think we should put this with the first petal we collected." Zidane said as he took the rose petal from Quina's hand and put it into Tawnya's bag. In the mean time Britta and Kihoman we in a dinning room feasting on food they had stolen from Limblum. "Do you think we should go check on those fools, I seem to be hearing lots of movement." Kihoman said. "They are probably trying to get out of those steel chains we had them in." Britta said gulping down her last bight of food. "True." Kihoman said carefully taking the rose and summoners horn out of a shimmering bag from under his wing. Back in the room where Tawnya had fainted.... "We have to think up a plan to get out of here." Zidane stated as he rummaged through Tawnya's bag to find something useful inside. He pulled out two parachute bags. "Ok, listen up, Quina, I want you to make a loud noise in a moment so we can attract Kihoman and Britta to come our way. After you have done that I need you to take Tawnya with you to the front of the ship. When you are there I need you to work the ship to dive right and left rapidly to make the ship go out of control. The rest of us will have to fight Kihoman and Britta working as a team. Quina, when we feel the ship dive rapidly downward, we jump using these parachute bags." Zidane explained to everyone as he gave Quina a parachute. "Got it?" He asked everyone. "Lets do this!" Eiko said loudly. Quina climbed up the rigged wall and leaped to the ground landing on her back. "Good one!" Zidane said to her as he motioned everyone to get close to the door. Foot steps became the only sound to be heard. They stood anxiously waiting to startle them by jumping in their faces as soon as they walked into the room. A crack of the door caught everyone's attention. "1, 2, 3!" Zidane said quietly. They all scattered in front of Kihoman and Britta and Zidane took his Ultima weapon and slashed Kihoman in the side of his body. He shreiked as Quina grabbed Tawnya and ran out of the room. Britta turned around about to chase after her when a sudden shock buzzed up the side of her body. She turned around with fury in her eyes as she stretched out her hands and pushed a powerful gleam of light that shot across the room causing everyone to fall back on the cement. Blue shimmer surrounded everyone's head, then suddenly she air ship started to jerk. Kihoman fell over with a clatter as Garnet stood up waving her tiger racket. Above them shot up a blue glittering dragon which then darted accross the room caring a rush of powerful sea water to Kihoman and Britta. They fell to the ground. Kihoman snarled. He dashed to Zidane grabbing him by then neck He let him go as Zidane floated to the air. A flash of fiery light circled around him. Then blue spirals shot out from his chest making a red glow suck strength from his body and then the red glow flowed into Kihoman's chest. Zidane fell to the earth. "No!" Eiko shrieked as she grabbed hold of Kihoman and started banging her flute on his head. One flick of a claw shot her right off of his head. The airship jerked once again hurtling Britta to the wall. She shrugged then lifted her hands to cast another spell. Interupting her Zidane thrust his foot and tripped her. He jump over her legs and kicked them once more. He then held up his weapon and went into a deep thought. Red sparks came from his sord as he jolted nearly into Britta's heart. The sparks became bigger and stronger as they transformed into mighty purple spike like strings that went right into her body. He jumped back as she stood up holding her hand over her heart and struggling for another breath. Suddenly a deep dive took place through all the ship. Everyone fell back as Zidane grabbed everyone and ran out of the room. He took the parachute bag and ran to the open door. Everyone held to him as she jumped. Garnet hugged him closely as she closed her eyes tightly. Everyone look to their right and saw Quina holding her thumb up. Tawnya was strapped to her, looking practically dead as her head hung low and her gleaming blonde hair wisped through the bitter cold air.  
  
-this chapter was a bit longer , most are short (I'm not that good of a writer)- 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 Limblum  
  
  
  
As everyone floated to the ground they looked to the mountain nearby and saw the most immense crash ever. The airship gave way and exploded right onto the mountain. Tumbling rocks came to the ground as short blue explosions kept giving way. Soon enough the airship had completely burst into flames. "Nothing could survive that crash." Zidane said. Garnet walked over to Tawnya straightening her up and making her look more fresh. "Thank goodness we made it out of there alive." Eiko said happily. "Anyone hurt?" She asked. "I don't think so." Garnet said. She turned around and pointed straight in front of her. "Would you look at that!" She said. They turned around and saw Limblum in front of their eyes. "Lets hit it!" Zidane said gladly as he unhooked the parachute from his back. They all dashed towards Limblum's entrance. They slowed down as they entered seeing construction still going on. "Wow these workers must be slow." Zidane said. Garnet softly elbowed him in the side for making fun of the workers. "What was that for? I was just telling the truth!" Zidane said to her. Garnet rolled her eyes. "Come on , we need to focus." Garnet told. then in front of them appeared Blank. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Blank yelled "The question is, what are you doing in Limblum!?" Zidane yelled. The guys and ruby decided it. Ruby wanted to expand her theatre's into larger cities. Who do you have there?" Blank asked as he pointed to Tawnya. "This is Tawnyaour new friend, she is somehow "out" right now so we need to take her to someone who can help." Zidane told Blank. "I kinda recognize her. I think I've seen her around Ruby a while back." Blank said as he looked closer at her. "Wow, she is really hot when she's sleeping." he said "Stop it, we need to get her to someone." Zidane yelled at Blank. "We could probably take her to the Regent's castle." Blank suggested. So they walked along the pathways in the friendly town as they could see children playing and their parents cleaning outdoors. "It's quite peaceful here." Garnet stated as she smiled at two girls jump-roping. Soon they arrived at the castle, and had a soldier lead them to Cid. They walked into the conference room when Cid walked up to Zidane seeing Tawnya in his arms. "Who is this?" Cid asked. "Her name is Tawnya. She became our friend, but unfortunately a spell has been cast upon her, I'm not sure what, but she needs medication to wake her up. "I see, I think I know of something to cure this, but it takes 12 hours before she will be awakened." Cid stated. "I'll send someone to get it right away. In the mean time I have heard of the coming of Kihoman and Britta and their Evil plan. But because you have destroyed them and saved us, I shall arrange a celebration for the whole city for you five!" Cid said excitedly. "Please, head to the guest room and get some rest. The medicine will be here soon, but we should give it to Tawnya at night, so she will wake up in the morning." Cid told. So they all walked up into the guest room and laid on their beds. "I'm pooped." Zidane said as he rubbed his head. Garnet began putting Eiko's medicine on her head but a slight prick startled her. They looked at Eiko's head and saw that it was beginning to grow back. "YAY!" she yelled out loud. "Well, today has been pretty good!, We defeated Kihoman and Britta, (although Tawnya is "out"), and Eiko's horn is beginning to re-grow." Zidane said happily as he sat up. "I have still been wondering what Tawnya got Ruby when we first met her." Garnet said turning to Zidane. "Me too." He replied. Quina jumped up because she could smell food from close by. Soon enough a Limblum server brought them all some late dinner. You could almost taste it as the steam spiraled above the piled high food dishes. Quina then started going crazy. She started jumping on he bed uncontrollably the stopped when she heard a large crack. She put her hands behind her back as walked off the bead. "Sit down PLEASE!" Zidane said being annoyed at the sight of her craziness. The server led them to a dinning table where food was given to everyone. "Thank you so much, we haven't eaten in days!" Garnet said smiling. By the time everyone started eating Quina had already belched and finished her meal then started walking down to the beds to take a rest. "She'll never change." Eiko said gulping down her tea. The meal was rather quiet seeing that they hadn't eaten for a long time. About ten minutes later, the server returned and took the filthy plates to the kitchen to be cleaned. "That was probably the best meal I've had in years!" Zidane said stretching out this arms and yawning. Then they slowly made their way down to the beds and heard Quina snoring and talking about something yellow in her sleep. Cid opened the door and came into the room pushing Tawnya along on a rolling bed. "I just gave her, her medication, and I think it's best to leave her in this bead. She should be awake about 8:00 tomorrow morning. Soon after the Celebration will begin." Cid explained. "Thanks Cid." Garnet said putting Tawnya's bag on her bed. "Sleep well." He said as he left the room. Garnet wheeled the bed next to where she was going to sleep and soon everyone laid on their beds and thought. There thoughts were.....  
  
Zidane-I'm surprised how much Garnet has been fitting in every place we go. People don't even react that different when they see her.  
  
Garnet- I hope Tawnya is doing okay. She better wake up or she will miss the celebration tomorrow.  
  
Eiko-I wonder how long it will take for my horn to be full grown again. It's been quite soar lately. Quina- FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD.........  
  
Soon the lights went out and everyone fell fast asleep. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10 Celebration  
  
  
  
The next morning Zidane was awakened by four people pushing him around to get him to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw them all standing around him. "Why am I always the last one up?" He asked sitting up. "Come on Zidane! The celebration has already started! Lets go!" Eiko hurried him. He them stood up seeing soldiers, dancers, and banners ready for a parade. They could all hear the loud cheering outside of the castle almost shaking the ground. They walked down the stairs and past the hallways until they reached town. Everyone formed a line of four people in each row. Tawnya looked over to Zidane and he almost jumped being surprised that she was awakened. "Hey! how are you feeling?" He asked "This is the most awake I've felt in years!" She replied. Garnet, Zidane, Eiko, and Tawnya formed a line, and Quina stayed a line back with the gourmet chefs eating off of their plates. As they walked down into town, they looked out at the surrounding crowds cheering and laughing together. The dancers began twirling around and waving pink sparking lights through the warm mid-morning air. The soldiers we behind and in front of the line holding their banners high and marching forward. When they had walked for a while they heard a group of people chanting their names. They looked over and saw the Tantalus group. Zidane waved and then Tawnya spotted Ruby next to them. They both opened their mouths wide in shock for they had looked so different from years past. Then they began waving their hands in some secret hand shake together and Ruby held up a sign...  
  
Meet my at my theatre at noon! -you rock-  
  
Tawnya excepted, but now she had to figure out where her new theatre was located. This parade was almost an hour long. The crowds seemed to never end, and same with the children's laughter. Cid walked backwards to where Zidane was walking and was asking him how the parade was going for him. "It's great, but I'm gettin tired." Zidane said. "The end is just around the corner, then we can return the castle and have some brunch." Cid replied "Can we have a casual brunch in town?" Zidane wondered. "I'd let you, but the people here will not stop interviewing and speaking to you, so I suggest that you stay in the castle till' it settles down." Cid told. "Aight." Zidane said breathing loudly. When they reached the corner of town, the crowds began to thin but they could see the Tantalus following them. When they reached the end a burst from the sky left shimmering confetti drop over everyone down to their toes. "Well fry my hide! Tawny I haven't seen ya in ages!" Ruby bellowed out. "I'll see you later!" Tawnya said as the soldiers led them back to the castle. "Does that talking of Ruby's ever annoy you?" Zidane asked to Tawnya. "Well I'm quite used to it by now. But it wasn't that bad when we were little. We met in first grade and were split up in middle school." Tawnya explained to Zidane as she lowered her head. "Why were you split apart?" Zidane asked. "Well, when we were young we lived just next door. And her parents and my parents got in a big fight and decided that Ruby and I couldn't be together anymore." Tawnya said sniffing. "I'm sorry." Zidane said comforting her. Eiko then walked over to Tawnya and started talking to her. There conversation didn't last long, for they entered the conference room to have some brunch with Cid. "Welcome, please take a seat." Cid said as everyone sat at the long table sniffing the food in front of them. "Pease before you start eating, I'd like to Thank you all for Helping the world out. Everyone is so proud of you." Cid started. "Oh, and Garnet. I've noticed that you've seemed to fit in quite well outside of your home town. But aren't people worried about you getting into so many risks and being the Queen?" Cid asked. "Please begin to eat." Cid said as he motioned everyone to start. Everyone began eating in a flash but when they looked over at Tawnya she was just sitting there with her eyes staring at the wall. "What is it?" Cid asked her. She practically fell out of her chair from being startled from her moment deep in thought. She began to mumble to herself when Cid interrupted. "Hello?" He said again to her "Oh, It's nothing." She said then she began to eat. "(that was weird. oh, she was probably thinking of Ruby)" Zidane said to himself. "Um, Cid..." Eiko started. "Where is Ruby's theatre located? Rudy wants us to meet her there around noon." She asked Cid. "I believe that it's in the Business district in the very front. It's brand new, so it should be quite clear to see. If she's asking you to meet her there, then she will probably have it closed from other people in town so it doesn't get to crowded." Cid explained. "That's great!" Zidane said happily. Garnet stood up and started leaving. "Where are you going?" Zidane asked her beginning to stand up. She walked out the door not saying anything and Zidane fallowed "I'll be right back." Zidane said to Cid. He nodded his head. "What's up Garnet?" Zidane asked as the went to the top floor of the castle. "Oh, nothing, I just want to get some fresh air." She said putting her hands together. They walked up more stairs until they reached the view point on the top of the castle. "It's beautiful up here isn't it." Garnet said to Zidane as they looked down the off balcony together. "Cid was saying that I was fitting in better, but I think of it as people haven't been noticing me very much... THE QUEEN!" Garnet said as she put her head down. Zidane walked in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Oh, come on, maybe it's because you in a different outfit." Zidane said. Garnet kicked him. "Okay, I'm sure people notice you just as much as they did before, but you have become more bold and brave then before, so maybe people think that you don't need to be so protected (except in Alexandria)." Zidane explained. "I guess your right. I'm sorry." Garnet understood. They walked over to a wooden bench and took a seat. They held hands and sat close together. "Garnet, there is something I want to tell you." Zidane started. "Yes?" She asked. "I u...um..." THUMP "Ouch! what was that?!?" Zidane yelled as he picked up a rock off the ground that had hit his head. He looked around and could hear little giggles from the corner of his ear. Then he saw Eiko and Tawnya dash down the stairs and then burst into laughter. "Oh now, you better watch it, this isn't over yet." Zidane said as he stood up in fury. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tawnya's Gift  
  
When Eiko and Tawnya saw the look on Zidane's face they ran off. "Oh, no, we better be extra careful!" Eiko exclaimed. They rushed down the stairs and soon arrived in the guest room. They walked to the wall to check the time. "Well, we better head to Ruby's, we'll head out in five minutes." Tawnya explained. Back on the View point with Zidane and Garnet.... "I know you mad, but your over reacting." Garnet said putting a hand on Zidane's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. We better get going, or we'll be late to Ruby's theatre. But can we just play a liiiittle prank on Tawnya and Eiko?!?!? PLEEEEEEASE?!?" Zidane pleaded. "Okay, alright. But it can't be to harsh, you know." Garnet explained. "I know, I know. Come on lets get going." Zidane said as they began to walked downstairs. When they reached the guest room, they saw Eiko, Tawnya, and Quina sitting on the bed all ready to go. Tawnya, remembering to bring her present for Ruby, Opened her drawer and took out her bag. "We better get going." Tawnya exclaimed. They went and met Cid at the front of the castle. "Here are your directions." He said, and he put a map in Garnet's hand. "Thank you." Garnet said as she excepted the map. They began to make their way out by taking the Transporter to the Business district. On their way they were talking to Tawnya trying to get out what she had gotten for Ruby. Suddenly the Transporter came to a stop and they walked off. When they stepped outside herds of crowds surrounded them. "Please, please people, we have important business to attend to." Zidane yelled as the shoved people out of his way. Pretty soon in front of them, appeared a large sigh that read. The Razzle dazzle Theatre  
  
In bright bold letters that flashed to everyone that saw it. On the sign there was an arrow pointing to the left and down some stairs. So they fallowed. Soon they came to the main area. It was bright with decorations and tables everywhere, much better then the one in Alexandria. Then they saw Ruby pop out of the corner of the room. "Hey Tawny! haven't seen ya in ages!!!" She bellowed then ran over and gave her a great big hug. "I've missed you so much!" Tawnya exclaimed as they unhooked. They walked over to a table and took a seat. Soon the whole Tantalus group joined also. "Wow Ruby, this place is so bright!" Zidane complimented. "Thanks to all my friends I got this far." She said as she gave Blank and the gang high fives. "So girly, what did ya get for me?" Ruby asked as she sat down again. Tawnya slowly lifted her bag and put a large thick cloth and padding on the table. "That's what you got her?!? a piece of fabric?" Baku yelled. Then Tawnya took another cloth out but there was something inside. Slowly and carefully she set it on top of the padding and unwrapped it. Ruby gasped. There in the middle of the table were three eggs. "What's in those ya got there honey?" Ruby said in awe. "They are dragon eggs I believe." Tawnya explained. "They are so beautiful." Ruby said staring at them. "Where did you find these?" Garnet asked. "When you first saw me in Treno, I saw a large abandon nest a little damaged off the pathway near the Entrance." "When they gunna hatch?" Ruby wondered. "I'm not sure." Tawnya said. The first egg was next to the other two. It was a sea green color with periwinkle stripes around the top and bottom of the egg. The second one was a dark brown color- quite plain- and the third wasn't even shaped like a normal egg. It was almost square. It was a soft yellow color with pink shimmers around the top. Ruby stood up and walked to Tawnya. "This is the best darn present I've gotten in my life honey." She said. "They will always be with us. But now they are yours." Tawnya said to her. Then Ruby picked the fragile eggs and cloth up and walked over into a room and set them in a padded spot next to the fireplace to keep them warm. "I'll be checking back on them always. Thank you." Ruby told. "(Wow, that's the first time in my life I've heard her talk without an accent, or bad grammar.)" Blank whispered to himself. "(This must be pretty special.)" He thought. Then the Tantalus, Garnet Eiko, Zidane and Tawnya sat down on the couches. Ruby left the room to go bring in a snack. When Quina took a seat next to Tawnya, the couch sunk down two feet and She fell on top of Quina. Then Tawnya stood up and sat next to the eggs looking at them closely. "It cozy in here." Cinna exclaimed breaking the silence. "So Blank, how have you been, I haven't seen you for a while." Tawnya said. "Well, I haven't been to good with the ladies, but otherwise I'm alright." Blank replied in a flirty kind of way. Then Ruby walked in the door with a food tray full of blue berry muffins and grape juice. "Take whatcha can eat." Ruby said as she set down the tray on the coffee table. Quina had first dibs and took about half the muffins at once and shoved them in her mouth. "Muffins my favorite other then frogs and yummy munchies." Quina said, then she slurped down three cups of juice. Everyone took about two or three muffins, Baku, about six and then they ate. "These taste wonderful!" Garnet and Tawnya said to Ruby. "Did you make them yourself?" Eiko wondered. "Yup, right off the ol' oven." Ruby exclaimed. "So where do your parents live Ruby?" Zidane asked. "Well my mama and aunt live across town, but my Father passed on." Ruby told everyone. "I'm sorry." Garnet said comforting her. Ruby then walked over to Tawnya and studied the eggs again. "These are amazing, ain't they?" She said. "They sure are." Tawnya and Blank said at the same time. Blank chuckled. Ruby then sat down as the fire warmed her back. "So, Tawnya...How bout, You me, Marcus and Eiko have lunch together tomorrow?" Blank asked. "Uh, S...sure." Tawnya excepted. "Great! Is that alright with you Marcus and Eiko?" Blank asked. "Oh.. yeah, sure." She replied. "(Wow, I think Blank's got a date with Tawnya. SSsss.)" Zidane thought. "(I'm surprised he's not inviting me and Garnet. Oh, well. He probably invited Eiko and Marcus along because he's hiding the fact he likes Tawnya. Tee hee. This is my time to get Eiko and Tawnya back.)" He thought. "(Tee hee hee MUAH HAHAHAHA!)" 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Did you say something?" Garnet asked. "Sorry, it's nothing." Zidane said quieting down. "I think we better be leaving now." Garnet exclaimed. "Thank you for having us over. It's been great seeing you." Garnet explained. They stood up and walked to the main room. "Thank yall fer comin'." Ruby said as she led them to the exit. "Hey Tawny! What do ya saw you hang around for a bit, maybe we could make something for those dragon eggs ya got me there? how bout it?" Ruby asked. "Alright. I'll return to the castle before dinner guys. See you later!" Tawnya told everyone as they walked out of the Theatre. Then Ruby and Tawnya looked at each other. "So what should we make?" Tawnya asked Ruby. "Well, Maybe we could get somethin like...A more natural nest for them eggs, in case they get scared when they are hatched. It probably won't make much a difference, but that's alrighty. "Okay. So do we need to collect twigs and branches? Where could we find them? Tawnya asked. "Well, we just need to look around town." She told. They walked to the corner of the room and grabbed two large bags to collect sticks and twigs for the nest. Ruby handed one to Tawnya and walked out the door. They looked around and mostly everybody was inside eating late lunch. A few construction workers and children playing around but not much. "Hey look over there!" Tawnya exclaimed as she pointed off the pathway. They walked towards it a saw lots of dead shrubs and tall grasses. The bent over and started picking and collecting plants off the ground. "How much do you think we'll need?" Tawnya asked. "Well, we may as well collect a bunch ya know." Ruby replied. "Alright." Tawnya said as she walked over to a dead bush and started cracking off branches. "Hey Girlies!" Someone yelled and tickled their shoulders. Tawnya and Ruby practically fell over from being startled. They stood up with mad faces and their behind them stood Blank with an guilty look on his face... "Water?" He asked jokingly holding out a little cup. "Ruby walked up to him and looked him in the eye. She took the cup and splashed it in his face. "Hey? I just was offering you water." He yelled "You know what you were tryin' to do!" Ruby yelled getting in his face. "Now go home and take a nap!" She yelled at Blank. "That guy will never change will he?" Tawnya asked Ruby as she picked up her full bag. "No he wont. Lets go." Ruby replied. So then they walked back on to the path and noticed that more children appeared outside and played jump rope and tag. "I like how everyone is friendly here. Everyone seems to get along pretty well don't they?" Tawnya stated. "Yeah, that Is one reason I moved here." Ruby replied. Soon they arrived back at the theatre and set their bags on the table. Ruby and Tawnya opened them up and laid the sticks and twigs all over a large table. "Where do we start?" Tawnya asked. "I think we should just take a few pieces at a time and hook them together. Ruby replied "Okay." Tawnya said. So they took some twigs and grasses and carefully weaved them together until the nest became a large bowl shape. They touched it up a bit, for twigs were jutting out the edges. Then they put little bunches of cotton that were found floating on the ground in town, just to keep the nest nice and soft. They brought it over into the small lounge and set it next to the eggs. They then each took an egg and carefully positioned it into their new nest. Ruby picked up the last egg and put it in the middle. She then took the nest and set in where the old one was right next to the warm fire. "Looks good to me." Tawnya said staring at the eggs in the nest. "Yup! Now all we do is wait for those little cuteums to crack their little shells open. Ruby explained. "So, what do you think you want to name them?" Tawnya asked. "Well, I think I'll wait and see what their little personalities are before I decide." Ruby replied. She then walked over to the couch and took a seat, Tawnya fallowed. "It's darn strange how you just found those eggs sitting on the edge of a pathway, doncha think honey?" Ruby asked "Yeah, it was kind of random." Tawnya replied. Suddenly someone walked in the door and came down to them. It was Cinna. "Zidane told me to come and get you Tawnya, They having some food. He invited Ruby also. "I'm sorry honey, but I gotta stay here for business," Ruby said. "Alright, I'll se you later then." Tawnya said picking up her bag and walking up the stairs. "Bye!" Tawnya walked alone all the way back to the entrance of the Limblum castle, and Quina was waiting for her. "Cid give us yummy munchies, come!" She explained They went up into the conference room and Cid gave everyone a small treat. Tawnya got a cinnamon roll. "I know we haven't really had a real meal today, so here is another snack." Cid said.  
  
The rest of the day went normal as usual. They had a large dinner a couple hours later and were to full. Everyone went to bed on a full stomach and slept a great night sleep.  
  
  
  
-this chapter wasn't very exiting, more is coming soon- 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13 Prank  
  
"What time is it?" Tawnya asked herself sitting up in bed rubbing her stomach. Everyone else was still sleeping, She stood up and looked outside the window and saw the bright sun, and children and parents were already outside. "That meal must of kept everyone asleep." She said to herself. She walked to the wall and examined the wall. "My goodness, it's 10:45 already?!?!? COME ON EVERYONE, GET UP, GET UP!" She told as they started to wake up. "It's 10:45!" She explained. "Gee, it's already then, man, we missed breakfast." Eiko told. "Oh, I totally forgot, Eiko, were going to lunch, remember!" Tawnya explained. They all rush to get ready and fix their hair. But they are in the same clothes as usual. "(Garnet, come on we gotta go set up our comeback prank at the restaurant.)" Zidane whispered in her ear. "How do you know where to go? Garnet asked. "When we left the Theatre yesterday, I talked to Blank, he said that he reserved a table at the only restaurant in the business district." Zidane explained go Garnet. "Okay." She replied, "Lets go." Zidane and Garnet darted out of the room without anyone noticing. When Tawnya and Eiko were ready they grabbed their bags and headed out the door. They met Cid and told them that they were going with a friend out to lunch at the diner. He excepted and gave them some directions. They left the castle and headed north. When they came to the corner, they headed west until they saw the restaurant. It took them a while because of confusion on the map, but they made it. "Here we are. I guess we go to the front desk and ask which table is ours. Blank probably will have it reserved under his name. Tawnya explained. They came to the counter and asked for their table. Soon enough the lady led them to a booth and had them take a seat. Marcus and Blank were on one side, and Eiko and Tawnya were on the other. "Hey!" They told Tawnya and Eiko welcoming them into their seats. "So what kind of restaurant it this? Eiko asked. opening the menu and looking round trying to find something that looked good. "They sell pretty much everything, but not much sea food." Marcus explained as he picked up his menu. They all searched throught the menu until each of them found what they wanted. A waiter brought them cold glasses of water and left. "Why didn't she take our order?" Tawnya asked. "I believe it's because When your ready, you just pull those two strings above you and it send a signal to the waiter and the waiter will return." Blank explained. So Tawnya and Eiko stood up and pulled the strings. They all looked above at the strings when two giant balls started falling. "What the heck is that?!?" Blank yelled just as the balls splattered all over Eiko and Tawnya's heads. "Ahhhhhhhh!" They screamed As they moved around with water covering their whole body. "Who did This?!?" Tawnya yelled in fury. Behind the booth Zidane and Garnet ducked down hiding, but Zidane couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Marcus, Blank, Tawnya, and Eiko walked behind the booth looking mad at Garnet and Zidane both. Garnet had a guilty face and she pointed to Zidane. He stopped laughing and looked up at Eiko. He then started to giggle again. "Why did you do this?!?" Eiko said looking him straight in the eye. "Why did you chuck a rock at my head?" Zidane replied as he burst out in laughter once more. "Okay okay. Zidane stop laughing and we'll all get something to eat, it's on me." Garnet said. "You m....might want t...to get them a towel also." Zidane said trying not giggle. Everyone walked back to the booth, half of the restaurant looking at them. Eiko and Tawnya both started fixing their hair as the waiter brought a towel to them both. Then Marcus stood up and pulled the string, and soon enough the waiter came. They all took their order and got their water refilled. Zidane still had his hand over his mouth, trying to resist falling down laughing. Pretty soon their plates were empty and they were full. The last person to finish was Eiko slurping down her strawberry milkshake. Blank pulled the string once more and the waiter came. "What can I do for you?" She asked politely. "Um... Can you get us a whole pumpkin pie?" Blank asked looking at his dessert menu. "Sure!" The waiter replied. They sat and talked for a couple minutes and soon the waiter returned, giving them their large pie, and check. Garnet picked up the check and Blank picked up the pie almost dueling on it. "Come on , put it down." Zidane said to Blank. He put is down and sliced it. He gave the biggest piece to Tawnya and the smallest to Zidane. "Oh, thanks." Zidane said sarcastically. Everyone lifted their forks and began to eat. Soon a few people burst through the restaurant door and ran to Tawnya. "Everybuddy come quick, hurry! We can't waste any time!!!" 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14 Excitement  
  
"What is it?' Tawnya a bellowed. "Those eggs are a hatchin!" She replied as she rushed everyone out of the restaurant. They all dashed to her theatre and bounded to the lounge. They all looked at the nest a gasped. The striped and brown eggs were beginning to crack, while the square-ish eggs was already open, but they could not see where the dragon went. Blank ran over to the fireplace and scooped up the dragon that was sticking his nose really close to the fire. "Wow, it's pretty cute." Blank told looking closely at the red-orange creature. It was tiny and long with a large tail that included a triangle spike at the end. While Blank and Marcus were admiring that dragon, everyone looked over at the two others. The dark brown one wasn't going to quickly, but you could see part of a tail just like the other dragons, sticking out of the egg. The striped eggs was further in the process. It's legs and front of his head were popping through, as it forced it's other arm out you could start to see his small wings, and long lizard like body. The brown eggs was surprisingly almost completely split in half because the dragons body was all out besides it's wings. Soon enough it fell over and it's wings spread out. They were huge, much larger then the rest of it's body which was a light green shade. It shrieked as the other two dragons started playing with each other. "They are amazin!" Ruby exclaimed. The dragons yelped and screamed until Ruby figured they needed some food. She ran out of the room, and in a flash, she was back. She brought over a dish of fresh meat and gave it to the dragons. They bounded onto the plate and ripped the meat into shreds. "What are you going to name them Ruby?" Eiko asked her bending over the tiny dragons. "Well honey, I think the red one should be called sizzle, and the long lizard one should be, um...Dee, and the one with the large wings we could call Biggs." Ruby explained. "U...um...okay" Eiko replied. Ruby then picked up sizzle, Dee, and Biggs and noticed that on all of their tails their was that bright red spike jutting out of the edge. She gave them all some more meat and soon they became tired. She set them back down in the nest and brought them out of the Theatre. "Where are we going?" Garnet asked. "It's better that I keep these at my lil' home." Ruby answered leading them across the street. Soon they came to a small house and they entered it. "This is a nice house you have Ruby!" Garnet exclaimed while she looked at the decorated walls and the desks piled high of scripts for her performances. She led everyone to her bedroom and put the nest in a corner where they could not escape. But as she put them down Dee leaped onto her arm. "By golly, She's a quick one, ain't she." Ruby said as she put Dee back in her nest. Soon they all curled together and fell asleep.  
  
Months Later...  
  
As these months had passed, the Dragons grew and grew, Dee and Sizzle were the size of Eiko, but Biggs had not grown since he cracked out of his Egg shell. But there was one problem with all of the dragons. They were not very tame. None of them had manners, and Biggs still couldn't fly even though he had the largest wings. So finally they decided that a bit of training wouldn't hurt. "Hey, how are they doing?" Zidane asked as he entered Ruby's house picking up Biggs. "Geez, this guy is puny." He said putting Biggs up to his face. "Yeah, but he's a cutie." Ruby replied as she brought in Dee and sizzle. They both leaped over Zidane and began tugging on his pant leg. "Would you two girlies just quit it!" Ruby yelled at them. "Oh, it's alright." Zidane said. Soon Tawnya, Garnet, Eiko, and Quina walked into the house. "What I do? I help make them Gourmet Chefs?" Quina asked sniffing around. "No, but you can help them with training them not to bite us humans or somethin simple as that." Ruby told. So they put the three dragons together, and sure enough they started to wrestle. Ruby walked up to them and held a small piece of meat above their heads. Biggs stopped fighting and just smelled the air. While Dee and Sizzle were wrestling, Biggs noticing that she had meat, and He was jumping up trying to catch it. "We really need to teach him how to fly." Zidane said walking over to Ruby. Ruby picked up Biggs and put him on the counter. Then she took the piece of meat and put on a stool a couple feet away from the counter, then they just watched. Biggs then whipped his tail, and his eyes turned bright thinking of how that meat was going to taste in his mouth. He then took a long leap and tried to flap his wings. He failed and plopped on the ground. "Oh Biggs." Ruby grumbled. Ruby then split Dee and sizzle apart. She gave Sizzle to Zidane and Garnet and told him to go into the Kitchen and practice his magic. Then she Gave Dee to Tawnya and Eiko and told them to go in the lounge and train her to not bite. That's what she does best. So They went into the lounge with a couple pieces of meat. "Here girl." Eiko said holding a piece of food tightly in her hand. Dee could smell it and she began to try to bite Eiko hands. "No!" Eiko yelled. She put the piece of meat in Tawnya's hand, and then Eiko held her hand out to Dee. She leaped over to it and began licking all of the meaty flavor off of it. Garnet and Zidane walked into the Kitchen with Sizzle to discover what magic he had learned, if any at all. They new that every once in a while she would blow out puffs of smoke, but never seemed to get any fire. They set her inside of the sink, and a drip of water touched her feet. Zidane was surprised at the reaction of Sizzle, for she instantly blew out swirls and heaves of fire. Later on they also discovered of his Bio and Drain magic and some other magic Garnet and Zidane had never seen before. A couple hours later, after everyone was tired of training the Dragons, they all came together and talked for a while. "Well Biggs still can't fly yet, but he manages to begin flapping his floppy wings when he's goin for that chuck a meat." Ruby explained. "That's great, Well We didn't get to far either." Eiko and Tawnya stated. Garnet and Zidane then explained about the magic that Sizzle had learned and then they decided that they needed to go. So they left ruby's house and went to a place that Cid had constructed for them to Sleep until they decided that they wanted to move out of Limblum. It was quite a cozy place and after a long day they went to get some sleep for there next day of training the Dragons. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15 Sorrow  
  
The nest morning everyone woke up on time and got ready in a flash. "So are we going to Ruby's again today?" Zidane asked. "Yeah, she wants us to come everyone morning for this week, so I think we better have a bite to eat before we head over to her house, She usually wakes up pretty early, so she won't mind when we arrive." Garnet explained. "So Eiko brought In a few pieces of toast and handed them out. Quina was still asleep, so they left without her. They left the house and it was bitter cold outside. They walked down the pathway to Ruby's house. When they cam into the door Ruby was there to welcome everyone. "Hey yall! So today we'll do the same thing, but Eiko and Tawny, you two switch yer dragons with Garnet and Zidane, alrighty?" Ruby asked putting the Dragons together. "That's great!" Tawnya exclaimed. Suddenly a stream of blue raced across the outside streets and pathways. "What was that?" Zidane said running outside. Soon everyone fallowed and stared at the ground. It was like blue fire, burning lightly on the pathways. But soon the Blue turned to green and grew. A sudden shriek came from the sky while they all looked above their heads. Pink and red shimmers shot from above and made a large bowl like figure around all of Limblum. The impact knocked everyone on their backs. Soon they stood up again and the Green fire burst into tons of tiny spikes that shot to the ground. The bowl figure still stood it's ground when soon a loud rumble emerged. The ground began to shake and the Bowl figure sucked everything into the center. Everyone went flying as a rush of heat covered the earth. A loud crush ended everything. Zidane stood with a wounded arm and cuts al over his body. He looked around and everyone was laying on the ground stiff. Every house had fallen to the ground, and a light smoke swirled around him as he looked above himself into the sky. He turned around and saw somone running towards him. "Zidane! Zidane!" She yelled as she ran closer. It was Eiko. She was hard to recognize for her clothes were torn and her cheek was bleeding. "What is it?" Zidane yelled back at her as Eiko approached him. "Hurry Hurry! Garnet is hurt!" She said pointing the direction she was at. So together they dashed down the rugged pathways and tops of houses until they reached Garnet lying on the ground with a large piece of steel over her left leg. Zidane sat down beside her and tried to lift the steel board off of her leg. He managed to lift it off, and her ankle had badly twisted. They looked at each others gouged faces and Garnet's eyes were glowing. They all looked above them and the glow that was reflecting off of her eyes sucked Zidane and Eiko up into the sky. Zidane looked down at Garnet and held his hand out. She held hers out as Zidane became hard to see. A tear drop from his face dropped from up above down onto Garnet's hand. She then closed that hand as she saw Zidane and Eiko disappear into the Sky. Garnet opened her hand back up and shed a tear of her own on top of Zidane's. Garnet looked to the Side and saw four figures running Towards her. "Are you alright?!?" A man's voice bellowed. Cid, Quina, Tawnya, and Ruby had come to the rescue. Garnet groaned in pain. "We better get her back to Alexandria and to a hospital!" Tawnya yelled. " Uh....are the Dragons still alive?" Garnet asked Ruby slowly. They runed around and saw them lined up behind ruby. Cid brought ten of his finest living soldiers and took everyone away. Soon Tawnya noticed that Eiko and Zidane were missing. "Where is Eiko and Zidane?" She asked. Tawnya looked over at Garnet, and she put her head down. "Th...They are gone." Garnet told as everyone looked closely at her. "Th...They disappeared into the sky right after Zidane had pulled the Steel board off my leg." Garnet explained. "That's terrible, but how'd they get to the sky?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." Garnet told slumping in her seat. A jerk of the Transporter alerted everyone that it came to a stop. "I'm so Happy that my new ship wasn't badly damaged. It is the T- Hilda for it's size. It is a small Airship that is the fastest I've ever been able to construct." Cid explained. Everyone got off of the transporter and headed to the small ship. It was spiked at the end and looked comfortable. Everyone entered the ship and sat down in one of the rows of seats. "What about Eiko and Zidane?" Garnet asked rubbing her ankle. "I've sent my only surviving soldiers on a sky search. Don't worry, we'll find them Garnet." Cid explained starting the ship. Ruby all of the sudden started balling. "What is it?" Tawnya asked. "My theatre, My house, my belongings, my friends and family. They are gone. Every last bit of them." Ruby told Putting her hands over her face. Tawnya walked over to her and sat next to her. "At least We are alive." Tawnya said comforting her. Soon the Airship took a long deep dive as it rushed over the mountain peaks toward Alexandria. "We'll be there soon." Cid announced. "Me hungry." Quina explained. "Yeah, me two." Everyone else said. Quina then walked out of the room and asked Cid if there was any food. He gave her a plate of bagels and said that was all he had. So Quina brought them in and handed them out to everyone. "Thank you." Garnet said to her. "How is your leg feeling?" Eiko asked. "It's pretty soar and swollen." Garnet explained. Cid brought in an ice pack and carefully placed it onto her ankle. Cid then walked back into the front of the ship and lowered it. Everyone looked out the window and saw Alexandria below them. "Finally, I'm home." Garnet said getting ready to leave the Airship. Soon it came to a stop, and they entered the City. As soon as they were spotted everyone rush towards them to help them out. Cid led them to the nearest hospital and gave then treatments. When they cam inside the hospital room A few people came in to help out. Garnet had been taken out of the hospital and to the Alexandrian Castle to spend her time there. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she was forced to leave and everyone promised to visit her in the next few days. Everyone else had minor cuts and scars, and Sizzle had a harsh cut on one of his toes. So carefully they patched it up and told them how to care for the dragon. "Thank you for all your help." Tawnya said as the Nurses and Doctors left the room. Soon Cid entered the room. "We have a reserved place for everyone to stay until we are all healed, and until the search party has brought back Eiko and Zidane." Cid explained. "That's great." Tawnya explained. "Where is it located?" Ruby asked wanting to stay with them. "I believe it's just north of the Castle. It a great view out of Alexandria as well, and we won't have to travel as far is we need to visit Garnet. People have already left to freshen the place up and get it ready for us to stay, but I won't be there, I'm leaving Alexandria." Cid explained to everyone. "Where are you going?" Tawnya asked standing up. "Well, Doctor Tot asked me to come visit him at the Black Mage village in a few days, so I'll be leaving tomorrow." Cid told. As he left the room. 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
" I hope Eiko and Zidane are alright, I wonder where they went." Tawnya said sadly as she started to leave the room. She motioned everyone out and then they left the Building. "Fallow me closely." Cid said as people walked towards them. They walked down the pathways and on the way bought some supplies and soon they had passed the Castle. They came to a small area where there were a few houses and something that looked a bit like an apartment building. "Is this it?" Tawnya asked pointing her finger straight at it. "Yes it is." Cid told her as they came into the entrance. They walked up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" They lady at the desk said. "We have rooms reserved, under Regent Cid of Limblum." Cid told her as she began flipping through her book. "Up the stairs and the first door on the right, room number 17." She said handing a key and a card to Cid. They walked up the stairs and took a hard right. He slipped his card through the slot and the green light on the door lit up. They then walked into the room and it was rather large. There were a few bedrooms connecting it, two bathrooms, a living room, and a deck to see the beautiful view off the mountain. Tawnya and ruby went into one of the rooms with two beds inside of it. They laid down the only belongings they had left with them and sat down on the bed. Sizzle leaped over onto Tawnya's lap and laid down. "Do you think we'll have to train them by ourselves?" Tawnya asked Ruby. "Well, I guess that the only thing we can do." Ruby said petting Dee and holding Biggs in her other arm. As it grew dark outside Cid brought in a plate of meat and some other food for The dragons, Ruby, and Tawnya. "Thank you!" Ruby said as he shut the door behind them. Then they began to eat the food he had given them, and when they were through, they played with the dragons for hours. Ruby was doing the same routine with Biggs, and having him practice flying, as Sizzle and Dee, were being taught manners. After hours of play, they decided the dragons, and them were beginning to get tired. So they put them in the corner of the room in their new beds, and Tawnya and Ruby lay down in their beds and in minutes they fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Eiko and Zidane were not in good shape...  
  
It seemed like flying in the sky would never end, Zidane and Eiko still floating in the sky, were beginning to feel sick and they became drowsy, but seconds later a sudden rush of yellow light surrounded them as they were forced onto a platform. Zidane and Eiko wiped their eyes and looked in front of them. In the midst they saw Someone walk towards them. It looked exactly like Britta except the color of her clothing, before it had been Black with white feathers jutting out of the edges, and now, it was the opposite. She walked towards them. "Why are you alive?" Eiko bellowed. "I deserve to live unlike you, besides..." Britta started then, Kihoman creped in behind her. "Besides, we can only be killed from our own kind." Britta explained. Zidane thought about that for a minute then he noticed a sharp red point on Kihoman's tail that he recognized. Britta walked up to Zidane and he was startled. "Get away from me!" He yelled at her. "Don't talk rough with me." Britta said as everyone lifted into the sky. They then floated high into the sky until they came to a castle in the sky similar to the one they first discovered. Britta then waved her hand and threw Eiko and Zidane to the ground with a thud. They straightened out and without thinking Zidane dashed towards Britta and slashed her with his sward. She stood stil with almost no reactions. Then she started to giggle. "Hahaha, stupid foold." She said to Zidane. She took her hand and a rush of shrieks thrust him backwards onto his back. "I've had enough, Kihoman please take them away." Britta said as she turned around. Kihoman led then inside the Giant castle which inside was leaking with water, yet the color of the water was green. He dragged them into a chamber, he had them locked up and the ceiling had giant bars going from the top to the ground, rats surrounded them and made endless squeaks. Kihoman left the room leaving them no food. "What are we going to do?" EIko asked looking helplessly at Zidane. "We'll just have to try to break out, that our first step." Zidane told her as he tried to reach some pieces of straw on the cement ground so he could try to pick the lock, but it was impossible to do. "How are we going to sleep in this position?" Eiko complained. "The more we stay up, the more tired we'll get, we should stay awake anyway just incase they come inside during the night," Zidane explained. Eiko jiggled her chains trying to get free, but it was no use, they were stuck. "I wonder how they are going to treat us. How has Garnet reacting about me being gone? How is she? Oh, I wish I were with her" Zidane thought. "Were you saying something?" Eiko asked. "Oh, it's nothing just wondering if we could break the locks that are connected to our feet." Zidane lied twisting his ankle trying to break the chains. Soon the sky became black and the Rats grew tired. The stopped making noise and laid down on the Metal bars. Right after Zidane yawned become tired also. Eiko was already in a deep sleep, and Zidane was trying to keep his eyes open, but every minute he would put his head down falling asleep, then wince and wake up again. thirty minutes later he couldn't help it, so he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
-more coming-...please e-mail me and tell me what you think about my story so far- 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
A loud shriek instantly woke Zidane up. "What is it?!" Zidane yelled at Eiko. Zidane looked down at her shoes and saw that the ends of her shoes were completely chewed away, and her toes were red. "Zidane look!" Eiko said pointing to his feet. He looked at his own, and saw the same thing had happened to him. A loud burst startled them as they looked at the Door. "So good to see you alive." Britta said unbuckling them to take them somewhere else. "What are you doing?" Eiko asked. "Oh, I'm taking you with me so you can help with some daily work." Britta said lining Zidane in front of Eiko with connected chains. Britta pushed them through the door and out of the room. Zidane managed to get a piece of metal and pick his lock, although the noise was so loud Britta turned around. "Who do you think I am?" She said looking in his eyes and grabbing his arm. She took his wrist and tightened the chains. "That'll be good." Britta said patting his head. Zidane gave Britta a nasty took as she turned away. She brought them into a room with stacks of papers. Zidane looked at the papers closely and saw nothing written on them. "Please, take a seat and sign my name here and here on each piece of paper, then start stacking them on the ground in this pile." Britta explained pointing different places and showing them what they were to do. As Zidane and Eiko sat down Eiko went for one of the papers and Zidane grabbed her hand. "Don't." Zidane said laying her hand down. "What did you tell her to do?" Britta asked raising her eyebrows. "I told her not to sign papers, because we don't deserve to be you servants, when you should be ours!" Zidane yelled as loud as possible. Kihoman burst through the door and gave a loud shriek in fury. "Oh, really?" Kihoman said walked towards Zidane. "Then I guess you won't mind this one bit!" Kihoman said as he closed his eyes and waved his wings. A small shock went through Zidane's side, and when it did, Zidane quickly began picking up the papers and signing them. As Eiko was doing the same she felt her horn growing much quicker. Britta saw this action so Eiko quickly pretended she was scratching her head, and she wiped hair over the horn. For hours they signed papers, and whenever they had stopped, Kihoman has done his job. By the chime the twelve o' clock Eiko and Zidane's sides were sore, and their hands were swollen. Zidane was so upset he stood up straight and tall and began to yell as loud as his voice could stand. "I'm not going to sit around here all day and sign papers that have to do with nothing, and watch you two hurt us. Why do we deserve this anyway?!" Zidane screamed as he took out his Ultima sward. He dashed over to Kihoman and cut open his wing. Zidane then stood his ground and his face began to turn red. Then as soon As Eiko looked at him he dashed our of the room and into the hallway. "Oh, have a good time, There are some friends I have that are waiting to meet you!" Britta said. Zidane said nothing, but kept running trying to find the entrance of the castle. As he kept running, he began to pant loudly. He was just running past the corner of the Hallway, when a lizard, bug like creature jumped in front of them. He stopped, and almost fell back. The creature attacked him physically with his tail. Zidane thought it was nothing, and he slashed it through the heart. It shrieked and fell to the ground. Zidane wiped his forehead, then began to runn again. He fan until he was finally at the entrance. He began to grab the handle, when a creature just like the other, but much larger, whisped through the entrance door like a ghost. Zidane brought out his sward again and ran to the creature. It was like his arm couldn't bring the sward to the monster, as it glared into Zidane's eyes. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. The creature them lifted him from the ground using his magic, and quickly shoved him into the room where he was earlier locked away. He landed hard on the ground, and wasn't able to get up. His head was flat on the ground. Running footsteps came into the room. "Zidane! Wake up!" Eiko yelled crouching down at him. She slapped his face a couple times. Then he quickly stood up in front of Eiko. "What has gotten into you?!" Eiko yelled at Zidane putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you think that staying in the place as slaves is going to keep us alive?!?" Zidane yelled leaning forward. "Well yeah, if you didn't try to escape while they are in the same room as you, and you hadn't even thought up a plan!" Eiko bellowed out as she slumped down to the floor folding her arms. "I know, I guess we'll have to get out some other way." Zidane said sitting down also. A small chuckle came from behind the door which was fallowed by footsteps leading away. Eiko stared at the door with a mad face and wouldn't leave that position. "I hope Garnet's ankle is feeling better." Zidane said trying to start a conversation. Eiko's face stayed blank until she suddenly turned to Zidane. "Zidane remember how the dragons all had that red tip on their tails, and Kihoman has that too!" Eiko told. "I already new that Eiko." Zidane said slumping down even more. "But Zidane!" "WHAT?!" Zidane yelled at her from being annoyed constantly. "Don't you remember, I was taken by him at Treno, and that's where Tawnya found the Dragons nest!" EIko explained standing up again. "So...And...." Zidane said to her in a blank face. "You don't think...was Kihoman the father of the dragons Ruby has?" Eiko asked to herself and Zidane. "Your right Eiko! but why does that matter." Zidane asked. "It could have something to do with those blank letters we were signing, and how Kihoman and Britta are invincible!" Eiko wondered.  
  
Meanwhile Kihoman and Britta went back into the room with the blank letters and inserted them into typewriters. Britta began typing with her ugly fingers and then they had a conversation. "My immunity is wearing off, I'll be leaving in a couple days so a safer place and get my strength back." Britta told Kihoman. "These letters are asking for our help, I'm sending them to our old friends. You are going to stay here and finish Zidane and his friends off after I leave." Britta explained to Kihoman as she typed her letters. "But where are the people responding to our letters going to meet me, and also, do we have that many friends?" Kihoman asked Britta walking around the room looking at the huge stacks of paper. "No, I was just giving Zidane and Eiko a little extra work to do." Britta said smiling at Kihoman. "The location where we meet...." Kihoman asked anxiously. "Yes yes, I'm putting the directions in the letter and leading them right under where we are located this moment. Britta said patting her hand on the table. "And once I'm gone, bring them in through the back door and finish Zidane off and then head to Alexandria for the rest of his friends." Britta demanded. "I'll do it just as planned." Kihoman said leaving the room.  
  
-more comming- 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Letter  
  
Back in Alexandria......  
  
It was about 11:45 AM and Tawnya and Ruby were in the Kitchen making sandwiches, Carrots, and strawberry shortcake for lunch. Quina walked into the kitchen and began to help with chopping the carrots. "Thank you Quina." Tawnya told. "This will be a great meal fer Garnet!" Ruby said putting cheese on the sandwiches. "Are you ready to leave? Cid asked as he joined them." "Almost, I just need to finish the whipped cream on the Strawberry shortcake." Tawnya said squirting it all over the plate. Then they each carried a plate of food and left the apartment building. "Should of brought my coat." Tawnya complained from shivering in the cold weather. As they walked near the castle they saw a number of people checking their mail and giving their kids theirs. They came to the entrance and saw Stiener and Beatrix standing on each side of the door. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Beatrix exclaimed as she opened the door. "Who is this?" Stiener said looking at Tawnya "Long story, she's just a friend of ours ." Cid explained as they went through the door. They walked up the stairs and into a room where Garnet was sitting with a brace on her foot. "I'm so glad you are safe." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?" Cid asked sitting on a chair near her. "Well, a bit sick, and my ankle has been soar lately." Garnet explained to everyone then told them to sit around the table. "We brought you lunch!" Ruby said proudly setting the her plate on the table followed by Quina and Tawnya. "Any word from Zidane or Eiko?" Tawnya asked Garnet passing out sandwiches. "I'm afraid not." Garnet said putting her head down. Tawnya then put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Zidane can outsmart anyone." Tawnya said smiling. They then each bit into their sandwiches and enjoyed their meal having normal conversations and asking each other simple questions. They ate their meal rather fast but stayed a bit longer with Garnet trying to cheer her up. "We will come again tomorrow Garnet." Cid told as they walked out the door and down the stairs and through the front door. They began walking in the same direction they came and Tawnya noticed a scruffy looking man on the side of the road who had picked up a piece of paper, he read it. A small grin came through as he threw it onto the ground and walked back inside of his house. Tawnya ran over to it and scooped it off the ground. She read it out loud as they walked back home...  
  
Dear friends... This is a letter asking for your help. There has been a terrible problem in my health, and I must leave in two days to get what I need so I can cure myself for life. I also have been disturbed by some "visitors" who we have been keeping captive and are trying to kill us, We need you help! Please, Meet tomorrow at the Secret rain river valley and you will be escorted to help us. Afterwards I will take you to your reward...  
  
Britta - Kihoman  
  
Everyone exchanged looks as Tawnya began talking waving the paper around. "You guys! They are sending people to go Kill Zidane and Eiko! We must warn them! Hey look, their is a map on the back also." Tawnya said in a terrified voice as everyone put their hands over their mouth but Quina, for she was to fat to touch her head. "I see, we must leave at once! Head for the Ship after we pack out bags." Cid exclaimed as they entered their apartment. They burst through the door and packed their things. Quina grabbed some strawberries and put them in a bag, Ruby and Cid packed their normal bags, and Tawnya was sitting on the bed writing. "Whatcha doin there?" Ruby asked putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just writing a note on the front of the paper for them." Tawnya replied putting the letter in her pocket after standing up.  
  
They left the complex and Cid led them back to his ship which they entered and sat down. They had been sitting for hours trying to figure out which was the right valley and river. Finally they saw it and looked above them. It was like a giant cube the color of the sky, with bulges jutting out everywhere. There was a few windows which were extremely hard to see. As they kept their eyes on one of them they saw a head appear and arms flailing around. As they came closer to the figure they saw Zidane out the window with Eiko aside him. They were still far from him, and couldn't hear him, but they new he was in bad shape. Britta had never given them one scrap of food the whole time they had been there. Tawnya brought out a huge piece of thin rope which could stretch forever it seemed. She attached an arrow with the strawberries and letter on it and shot it through the window. "Nice shot!" Cid complimented "Thanks." Tawnya said. They then saw Zidane and Eiko dive down away from the window and then waved goodbye. Cid then steered them all the way back home. And then they entered the kitchen. They ate their dinner as well and hours later they had gotten into their beds. Tawnya and Eiko Talked for a few minutes... "You know how Kihoman and our dragons have matching tails..." Tawnya started, petting Dee as she fell asleep. "They could be family you know, wait a second...That's it! They cannot be hurt because they have to be killed by their own kind! And Britta is not in the family because her life limit is wearing off!" Tawnya exclaimed waking the people above them. "So, in two days we will trick them and head them off just before Britta leaves to regain her power, that will be the perfect time." Tawnya explained again. "What bout the dragons?" Ruby asked picking up Biggs and Sizzle. "They will be the only one that can Kill Kihoman, tomorrow will be their last day of fighting training, then they have to get into their biggest battle against Kihoman." Tawnya said. "Wait a second, you know those rose petals you got might be what's keeping her alive, and each place she has destroyed she has dropped one of the petals lowering her life limit!" Ruby told. They went on talking, and figuring out what is going to happen, and their plans for the next two days, and then after, they fell fast asleep. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19 Britta's real self  
  
The next day they had woken up early in the morning and began training the dragons. All day long they did this, inside and out. Biggs was still his tiny self, and the other two dragons were a bit smaller the Kihoman. They had mostly been working on their magic and physical attacks and they had short breaks to get a snack to eat before working again. Outside the weather was humid which the dragons certainly loved because of being cold blooded. Later on that evening they went back to the castle and visited Garnet brining platters of dinner food. They told her what they had discovered last night and she wanted to go with them to head Britta off. But they didn't let her, her ankle was still soar and she wasn't able to walk feely without limping. Afterwards they went home and the rest of the day was playing with the Dragons and fooling around the apartment building. It had been one of the shortest days Tawnya and Ruby had experienced and almost instantly it came to an end. They went to bed early for they new they had to have much energy for tomorrow. The next morning the Dragons pounced on Ruby then to Tawnya and nibbled their faces to wake them up. "We better get up now." Tawnya said lazily as she shoved Sizzle off the bed with a thud on the ground. of course Sizzle didn't mind one bit and hopped back onto the bed. They stood up and walked into the Kitchen. "What are yah doin there?" Ruby asked Quina who was putting the cinnamon rolls into the oven. "I make Yummy munchies for big day ahead, breakfast important" Quina said as she took her heat pads off and dropped the onto the floor. Biggs jumped over to it and ripped it into shreds. "Thanks Quina." Tawnya said sitting down at the Kitchen table. Cid came in also then him and Ruby sat near Tawnya. They began eating apples and caramel dip. "I hope the construction in Limblum is going smoothly." Tawnya said scooping up caramel onto her apple slice. "Practically everyone is dead. I must go back to Limblum, that's my home. Hilda has been there for so long without me." Cid said sadly. "When do you plan on leaving?" Tawnya asked. "Well, as soon as possible, this morning I am going to go home." Cid said blankly. "THIS MORNING?!?" Tawnya yelled dropping her apple on the floor. "You don't need my help, I can't do anything for you, You need to do this on your own." Cid explained. "Yer right." Ruby said picking up Tawnya's apple slice. Quina then interrupted bring the hot cinnamon rolls over to the table and putting them on small plates to everyone. "Thanks Quina." Cid said just about to eat his first bite. After they were finished and has cleaned up from the meal, they packed their bags and headed out. Cid gave them the map to where Britta was staying, and then He had everyone brought up onto his ship. It was about a half an hour later when they arrived and saw about 45 people all circled around under Britta's fortress. "Those must be Britta's friends." Tawnya exclaimed. Cid dropped them off at the ground and he left alone in the ship and went back home. "What we gunna do now?" Ruby asked They ran toward the mob and seconds later blue shimmers surrounded them as they floated into the sky and entered Britta's fortress. "This is very dangerous, you need to stay here." Tawnya said sadly to Ruby. She understood and sat under a tree and waited for them to return. Tawnya and Quina got the Dragons and fallowed inside. They came into a large common room and the mob looked suspiciously at Tawnya and Quina with the dragons. Kihoman put one foot into the room and halted. He stared at the Dragons knowing they were his own children. He then shook his head and walked in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He shrieked. "GETTING BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!" Tawnya replied. The mob exchanged looks and then Britta entered the room. She stared madly at Kihoman and then in the corner of Tawnya's eyes, she say a small red triangle at the end of her dress. "Are you...Part of this Dragon family?" Tawnya said squinting her yes. "You guess something right for once." Britta said. She kept talking, but her voice began to change into more of a scratchy voice. Her tail grew and Dress began to shrink. Giant scales appeared as the dress disappeared. She stood up and then her face began to transform. Two large horns appeared on the top her head, and huge wings spread out shadowing half the room. "You know you might die if you do this!" Kihoman said to Britta warning her of her life. "You must leave!" He shrieked at her. "NOT YET!!!" two loud voices bellowed as loud as possible. Zidane and Eiko dashed into the room looking around at all the people. "KILL THEM!" Britta screamed as the angry mob ran towards Zidane, Eiko, Tawnya, and Quina. As Britta and Kihoman left the room the Dragons fallowed, for their job was to kill them. Britta and Kihoman stopped running and turned to the three Dragons. Sizzle blew smoke from his nose which soon became larger, The smoke turned red as Pink spirals of smoke surrounded Kihoman and Britta. Sparks came from Sizzles nose as She ran up closer to them. A large sphere formed around Britta and Kihoman as they became confused and fell to the ground. Britta ignored and then she stood up again. The waved her wings as wind began to rush past Biggs who got thrown to the wall. Dee quickly ran towards Kihoman and dug his claws into his side. Kihoman threatened him, and he stopped, but then again he didn't stop. He ran to him again and slashed him on the lower legs and tripped him. Britta ran to him and opened a pouch from his side pocket. Instantly she threw a small ball at them, before it hit the ground it exploded. The smoke became ferocious and began shaking the ground. The floor began to crack as light shown through the crevices The light took a sharp turn at Sizzle and went right through her tossing her along she room along with Biggs who began to walk towards them again. "GET OUT NOW!" Kihoman yelled in his loudest voice ordering Britta to leave and regain her life. They then dashed to the other room where they saw about half of the mob dead on the ground. One horrible looking man with bad teeth and a bandana was had Zidane by the neck, and Eiko was yelling and screaming at him. She then grabbed him by the leg and swung him off his feet. Zidane fell to the ground and began rubbing his neck. Quina was already wounded sitting at the corner of the room trying to make herself well again. Britta swung open the front door and looked below her. Loud rushed of wind blew throughout the whole place. "GET HER!" Zidane yelled at Dee who ran to Britta just before she jumped out. He bit her on the tail and dragged her back in. Kihoman then Took Dee and threw her next to Zidane who began patting her. About five men ran to Zidane and began to bound on him with their swards and weapons of all sorts. "THERE SHE GOES!" Zidane yelled pointing at Kihoman and Britta who jumped from the open door. "WE HAVE TO GET HER BEFORE SHE REGAINS STRENGTH!" Zidane yelled as he ran to the door. "Come get your reward if you want it!" Britta said to the mob who began jumping out as well. "Eiko, you stay here with Quina, she's hurt." Zidane ordered getting everyone else with him. She stayed and helped Quina as Zidane and Tawnya and the Dragons leaped outof sight. Zidane got onto Sizzle, and Tawnya bounded on Dee. She kept Biggs in her hand as the soared through the sky following Britta and the mob. "Com on hurry up!" Zidane forced. He saw the bright rose bush ahead and knew the mob was getting that for their reward, and That's what Britta needed to get her strength again. They then soared higher into the sky and passed everyone else. A sudden sharp slanted Dip from Sizzle and Dee brought them up to the rose bush. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Britta yelled as she became closer to them. Zidane quicly picked all the roses and crammed them into a bag. "Tawnya, Go burn these, destroy them any way you can! Go quick!" Zidane yelled tossing the bag to her. Tawnya then got off of Dee and took Biggs with her to go start a fire somewhere far away. When Zidane turned around 20 people piled on him thinking he had the roses. He kicked and squirmed as he tried to get free. He then Punched the nearest man who fell back on the ground which made Zidane able to Grab his Ultima weapon from his pouch. She then took it and slashed everyone near him. They all yelled in pain and began kicking and punching him furiously. A sharp pain covered everyone's body As sizzle used his magic to lift then off of Zidane in red spirals of smoke. He blew a large puff and they flew 20 yards over and smashed into a tree. About ten people were left still alive and were determined to get their reward. Zidane saw Kihoman and Britta run out of the picture looking for Tawnya. Tawnya ran into the wilderness and climbed up a large tree. She laid the eight roses on a large branch and Biggs began to let sparks from his mouth and soon they burst into flames. a few second later the roses became ashes and floated to the ground. She soon spotted Kihoman and Britta "NOOO!" Britta yelled as she fall to the ground sobbing. 


End file.
